A different approach
by cedalodon
Summary: Not a sequel to 'He tried' but something like that. My attempt at badass Marinette. Used to be 'He tried differently' renamed for obvious reasons.


**He tried again**

It was very quiet in the classroom. The teacher's decision to have them copy something from the board not helping to lessen the tense atmosphere that had taken over the room.

In the back of the class, in the lonely, exiled space, sat Marinette. The class president hunched over her tablet as the lesson went on.

Lila had done this to her. Lila had caused this. Lila had spread lies about her, told rumors and stories about her. And now she was all alone. No one stood up for her. No one decided to think for a second and listen to Marinette. No one came to her aid. Not even Adrien.

No one saw the little butterfly enter the room. No one saw that it had the unnatural colour of dark purple. No one saw the butterfly enter Marinettes pen.

But everyone heard the sinister, malicious voice, speaking in something that could have been a whisper had it only sounded in Marinettes ears.

"A broken leader, left behind by her followers and friends for the misdirection's and lies of a fox." Madam Bustier shocked gasp grabbed the attention of the entire class. Eyes following the teachers there were even more gasps once they saw the purple butterfly outline on Marinettes face.

"These obvious lies should find an end. How do they say? Liar, liar..." Hawkmoth waited for her to finish the saying. But alas that never happened.

"Seriously? That's the transformation phrase? Not 'yes Hawkmoth', or 'with pleasure', nooooo... you went for 'pants on fire'. How original."

Through the mental link she could see how the villain blinked rapidly, his expression flabbergasted. And through her eyes she saw her classmates stare at her, faces showing different stages of shock, confusion and amazement.

"Well I'm sorry if you don't like your transformation phrase but that is the price you'll have to pay if you are going to accept my generous offer."

"I think I'll decline then." Marinette returned with the sweetest of smiles as though she had not just turned down the mind-controlling abilities of Hawkmoth. Everyone stared in shock as Marinette had a friendly conversation with Hawkmoth. Even though the friendliness was one sided.

"Look," Hawkmoth began. "That girl came into your class, stole your seat, stole your friends with her obvious lies and then has the audacity to threaten you in the bathroom because you called her out on it." Multiple gasps were heard and many heads turned to Lila who managed to look like this was all news to her.

"So what do you say? Light her up in-

"No!" Marinette didn't let him finish.

"Justice!" Hawkmoth shouted almost desperately.

"No."

"Revenge?" He asked pleadingly.

"Nah." marinette replied almost bored.

"Listen. All that girl ever did is lie to people, threaten others and steal from them to make them like her. Your own friends turned against you just because you called her out on her lies." The class winced at that. It was true. "You have every right to be angry and-

"Oh." Marinette spoke up, yet again making Hawkmoth stop mid monologue. "I am angry. Utterly so. But as opposed to the likes of you I do not give myself to the illusion that magic will solve all my problems. Because it won't."

"I reject your magic Hawkmoth and I reject you." And with that she took her pen in both hands and broke it in two.

The class watched in amazement as the little purple butterfly left the broken pen, tried to get away as fast as possible, and got stopped as Marinettes fist closed around it.

Alya almost dropped the phone she had held up for the last twenty minutes as Marinettes fist opened and a white butterfly escaped through the window.

Those few that didn't look after the butterfly, jaws hanging open, but looked at Marinette instead would later swear her eyes had lit up a dark purple for just a second before returning to her normal blue.

They weren't wrong.

Before anyone knew what happened Marinette grabbed her School bag and quickly swiped everything inside. She got up and walked towards the door and before anyone could utter a word the door closed behind her.

Leaving behind a shocked, stunned and surprised class.

* * *

Alternate ending:

"Liar, liar..."

"...pens on fire." (it's a pun because pens sounds like pants and that's the object).

3 SECONDS LATER

"Help! Marinette's burning my PAAAAAAAANTS"

The end

* * *

A/N: Sooo I found the time to write this. I'll try to upload something on Saturday too.

Thanks to those who said they would miss me, i'm sorry for saying that it's just my low self-esteem which has gotten better since I started writing these fics.

I love your reviews so please write more of them they always make me smile.


End file.
